Something in the Air
Something in the Air is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot At the quayside of a small village, some fish are being loaded into Thomas' vans. The start of his trip to Brendam is delayed by a crate of fish falling onto him. As he travels along the Coastal Run, he is furthered delayed by some tracks eroded from high tides. Once he arrives at Brendam Docks, Henry does not listen to Thomas' warnings and leaves before the signalman can be warned. In a rush, Henry puffs straight into the sea and has to stay there all night until he is rescued. When Henry is back on the rails, Thomas jokes with him about the whole adventure. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Lighthouse Keeper * James (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bulstrode (faceless; cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * The Fishing Village * The Sodor Inn * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach Trivia * Some TUGS models can be seen in this episode. * A faceless repainted Bulstrode model can be seen when Henry reaches the Coastal Track. * This episode marks the last appearance of "The Flying Kipper" until the sixteenth season episode Whiff's Wish, excluding two stock footage appearances in the seventh season. * After Cranky teases Henry, the line "Pah!, hissed Henry" is omitted in the Alec Baldwin narration. Goofs * When Thomas says "I can't help it, it's the fish", the steam appears forward, then is played backwards, then played forwards again, meaning that the film was cut, but edited. * After Henry reaches the fog, he loses two vans. * Before Henry falls into the sea, his brakes are applied and his wheels stop moving, but when he runs into the sea, his wheels are moving. * When Thomas puffs away with Henry at the end of the episode, the puffing noise starts long before Thomas moves. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Rescues on the Railways * 5 Episode Video * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures DVD Boxsets * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection AUS * ABC For Kids - Playbox * Rescues on the Railways * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 NOR * Fleas and 15 and other Stories * The Old Coach (Norwegian VHS/DVD) SWE * Little Engines Help Out JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.4 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.2 DK * Forward and Backward and Other Stories MYS * Haunted Henry and Other Thomas Adventures * Put Upon Percy and Other Adventures ITA * Back All! GER * Thomas Animal Adventure PHL * Oliver's Great Adventure Gallery File:SomethingintheAirUKTitleCard.PNG|UK title card File:SomethingintheAirUStitlecard.png|US title card File:SomethingintheAirSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:SomethingintheAirWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card File:SomethingintheAirGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:SomethingInTheAir1.png|Thomas at the fishing village File:SomethingInTheAir2.png File:SomethingInTheAir3.png File:SomethingInTheAir4.png File:SomethingInTheAir5.png File:SomethingInTheAir6.png|Thomas File:SomethingInTheAir7.png File:SomethingintheAir2.jpg|Deleted scene File:SomethingInTheAir8.png File:SomethingInTheAir9.png File:SomethingInTheAir10.png File:SomethingInTheAir11.png File:SomethingInTheAir12.png File:SomethingInTheAir13.png File:SomethingInTheAir14.png File:SomethingInTheAir15.png File:SomethingInTheAir16.png File:SomethingInTheAir17.png File:SomethingInTheAir18.png File:SomethingInTheAir19.png File:SomethingInTheAir20.png File:SomethingInTheAir21.png File:SomethingInTheAir22.png File:SomethingInTheAir23.png File:SomethingInTheAir24.png File:SomethingInTheAir25.png File:SomethingInTheAir26.png File:SomethingInTheAir27.png File:SomethingInTheAir28.png File:SomethingInTheAir29.png File:SomethingInTheAir30.png File:SomethingInTheAir31.png File:SomethingInTheAir32.png File:SomethingInTheAir33.png File:SomethingInTheAir34.png File:SomethingInTheAir35.png File:SomethingInTheAir36.png File:SomethingInTheAir37.png File:SomethingInTheAir38.png File:SomethingInTheAir39.png File:SomethingInTheAir40.png File:SomethingInTheAir41.png File:SomethingInTheAir42.png File:SomethingInTheAir43.png File:SomethingInTheAir44.png File:SomethingInTheAir45.png File:SomethingInTheAir46.png File:SomethingInTheAir47.png File:SomethingInTheAir48.png File:SomethingInTheAir49.png File:SomethingInTheAir50.png File:SomethingInTheAir51.png File:SomethingInTheAir52.png|Henry at sea File:SomethingInTheAir53.png File:SomethingInTheAir54.png File:SomethingInTheAir55.png|Henry and the Fat Controller File:SomethingInTheAir56.png File:SomethingInTheAir57.png File:SomethingInTheAir58.png File:SomethingInTheAir59.png|Cranky and Henry File:SomethingInTheAir60.png File:SomethingInTheAir61.png File:SomethingInTheAir63.png File:SomethingInTheAir64.png File:SomethingInTheAir65.png File:SomethingInTheAir66.png|Henry File:SomethingInTheAir67.png|Cranky, Henry, and Thomas File:SomethingInTheAir68.png File:SomethingInTheAir69.png File:SomethingInTheAir70.png File:SomethingInTheAir71.png File:SomethingInTheAir72.png File:SomethingInTheAir73.png File:SomethingInTheAir74.png File:SomethingInTheAir75.png File:SomethingInTheAir76.png|Thomas and Henry File:AFishyAdventure1.png File:AFishyAdventure2.png File:AFishyAdventure3.png File:AFishyAdventure4.png File:AFishyAdventure5.png File:AFishyAdventure6.png File:AFishyAdventure7.png File:AFishyAdventure8.png File:AFishyAdventure9.gif File:AFishyAdventure10.png File:AFishyAdventure11.png File:SomethingintheAir2.PNG File:SomethingintheAir28.jpg File:SomethingintheAir29.png File:SomethingintheAir79.png File:SomethingintheAir81.png File:SomethingintheAirBehindtheScenes.png|Behind The Scenes File:SomethingintheAirBehindtheScenes2.png File:ThomasLandJapanMazeSomethingInTheAir.jpg|Henry from the episode in the Thomas Land Maze Episode File:Something in the Air - British Narration|UK Narration File:Something in the Air - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes